moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Dragon
Soviet Union |role = Anti-unit |hp = 750 |useguns = The Iron Dragon cannon |armortype = Light |landspeed = 4 |range = 14, minimum 7 |tier = 3 |cost = $2000 |time = 1:20 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = * Infiltrating a Cloud Piercer and ConYard * Palace * Battle Lab * Atomheart |ability = Temporarily makes nearby friendly vehicles invulnerable when destroyed |notes = * Self-repair * Can crush infantry * Cannot be depiloted}} The Iron Dragon is a Soviet stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating a Foehn Cloud Piercer. Armed with a particle cannon, it can quickly tear apart infantry and vehicles alike from a distance, though less so against structures. However, should the enemies manage to destroy an Iron Dragon, it makes nearby friendly vehicles temporarily invulnerable, making it more of a threat. Description A powerful experimental weapon was in development near the North Korean-South Korean border, where the use of the Iron Curtain Device takes a prominent place in dealing with intruders and performing destructive raids on enemy positions. However, since Yuri has completely disrupted the peace at the borders, leaving the Korean peninsula in chaos, work on this weapon was delayed until the team working on it was evacuated and moved deep within China. In cooperation with Yunru's staff somewhere in Kashmir, the Iron Dragon was finalized after many experiments with particle collision technology. A unit was born that could tear flesh and steel apart in mere seconds, and with the cannon's formidable range, it could easily lay waste to entire brigades without taking any damage. When an Iron Dragon is destroyed, tanks nearby become invulnerable for a few seconds. Overview Assessment Pros * Obscenely powerful against all ground units. * Artillery unit with massive attack range. * Quite durable. * Deals splash damage. * Attacks continue to damage anything around the targeted area over a short duration. * Makes nearby friendly vehicles invulnerable when destroyed. * Can crush infantry. * Can self-repair. Cons * Expensive ($2000). * Slow-moving. * Vulnerable to aircraft and anti-armor threats. * Minimum range can be exploited by enemies, forcing the Iron Dragon to retreat to reach optimal firing range. * Not very effective against structures unless in large groups. * Attacks may cause friendly fire. * Late game unit, only available after building a Soviet Lab and infiltrating a Foehn Cloud Piercer and a Foehn Construction Yard. Quotes The Iron Dragon is voiced by Falloutman. When selected * We will help them understand. * They will know who I am. * I am the dragon. * Do you see? * The great Iron Dragon. * More than a weapon. When ordered to move * This is my becoming. * Go with me. * A little homework. * Before me they are slugs. * I'll take care of it * This will fuel my radiance. When ordered to attack * They owe me all! * I will open their eyes! * They rightly tremble. * Fear is not what they owe me. * They are but ants. * Made with my strength. See also * Grumble * Apocalypse Tank * Syckle Category:Vehicles Category:Stolen Tech Category:Soviet Union